Exciting Adventure?
by Azarath235
Summary: One-Shot! Please R&R Rated T just in case.


**A/N: HI!!! It's me! Here's a new story that I personally think sucks... like crap. There's no way for me to continue this story so it's a one-shot. If you can figure out what my new character's name means I'll give you a prize!!!(unless, that is, I forget...which I tend to do)**

**Discalimer: In case others don't know... I don't NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Exciting Adventure?

* * *

November 10, 2008

As I stared at the mirror I was thinking of tree things: what to wear, my birthday, and the jewel. I couldn't decide what to wear for my school's fundraiser today. I just couldn't. I could have asked my friend Tea. She probably would have said a pink tee with bermudas and boots. If I threw something on I'd regret it later. Being a girl is tough, especially if you're 15 going on 16. Fifteen years and 355 days, to be exact. After ten minuets I reluctantly decided on a blue tank, capris, and flats. I also chose my set of silver bangles.

I was walking to Domino University suddenly wishing my car would arrive. I know what you're thinking, a fifteen-year old in college! It's true. My parents pushed education on me at the tender age of four. And because of that I skipped three years of high school. As I approached Domino I noticed that they changed the banner from "Come one, Come all to the Egypt Exhibit" to "Egyptian Heka." Heka is Egyptian for magic. "Huge improvement," I said to the head of the fundraiser, Melanie Collins.

"You think so? I liked the banner with the Great Sphinx on it, but, you know, everyone else voted on this." She answered back.

I shrugged and walked to my station, the Valley of the Kings. If you haven't found out, the fundraiser if for Egypt. Every year the school goes to some special place for a field trip and since the class this year is Egyptology, we're going to Egypt. If there's anyone who knows about Ancient Egypt and the Valley of the Kings, it's me. I heard a shout, "Kurai! Joey doesn't know the difference between games and duels! Could you help before he drives off a donator, again?"

I gave a quiet sigh, this was the fourth time Joey has had trouble with his station. I thought he would actually excel under this topic, I mean he does play the most popular Ancient Egypt game. "Well, I'll see what I can do." I replied quietly. As I walked over I could easily hear the conversation. "It's a game!" a lady was yelling.

"No! It's a duel!" Joey was yelling back.

"Joey!" I called out. "What's wrong now?"

"Well," the lady started. "I asked if he knew about the tomb in the Valley of the Kings with the hidden game room, the one that challenges your honor."

I was silent. I knew exactly what she was talking about. "I know what you're talking about. A certain pharaoh's tomb was an ancient 'shadow game' and they said the losers died instantly. Only one person was able to survive and get out with one of the treasures. There were originally two treasures, a box, and a crystal. However, the crystal was removed before the tomb was finished. It was thought too powerful. It was taken to an unknown place. Myths say that Pegasus, a flying horse, brought it into the skies." I exhaled deeply and quietly. "But get this. There is no body in the tomb."

I looked up at Joey. His eyes were almost vacant. It looked like he was going to faint. If I didn't lighten up he would surely faint. "Ancient Egyptians called him the 'Great Pharaoh.' We now call 'Great Pharaoh' the unknown pharaoh because it's just that, unknown. No one knows what happened. Some archeologists say that his memory was erased and that his real name was lost." I took another breath.

"Anyway," I said pleasantly. "I've got a station to man."

The lady left. Joey pleaded me to stay and take over the station. He said, "I'm good at playing games, not explaining them.

__

I was remembering the first time I met Joey and his friends. It seems like a year ago when it was really only a month: **It was in Battle City. I heard a moan. I had run to the sound. It led me to a pile of rocks. I removed some rocks to find a young man. He had white hair, strangely, blue eyes (don't ask how I know), and a bloody shirt. I looked desperately for fabric and a puddle or something with liquid, preferably water. I found fabric wedged in the rocks. It must have come from his shirt, I thought. Thankfully there was a puddle nearby. I willed the water to rise and wash the teenager's wound. I then wrapped it in a cloth. Yes, I have powers. My dad was in a supernatural accident that gave him inhuman abilities. After that incident my brother was born and exactly a year later, I came. We both got powers of either water or earth. Of course we were never human to begin with. Anyway, at least the boy's wound wasn't bleeding badly. The teen was barely conscious and asked for Yugi. I searched for this Yugi kid until I found a group of kids by an aquarium. I came up and asked for Yugi. A teen about fifteen came up. He had spiky hair and determined eyes that changed to worry when I showed him the white-haired boy. But yet, when I looked at him again I saw two bodies. I saw a shy, innocent young boy, and a darker, more courageous man. They asked what happened and relayed the info I had. Every once in a while they would see me and say hi or thanks. Then, they invited me for a get-together. When I came, they said, "Alright! The gang's all here!" I've been part of their 'gang' since.**

"Hey! Rai! How long have you been 'boy-free'?" Joey asked.

"Hmm?" I stifled. "Oh. About two years."

The next day the whole gang was there to see the first group of kids leave for Egypt. I was going in the second group and I would be allowed to bring one person. We were walking home when a limo pulled up and out stepped a rich teen about sixteen. "Whatta you want now, pretty boy?!" Joey yelled.

"Move out of the way, dog!" the teen snapped back.

The 'pretty boy' walked towards Yugi Moto. "I see you still hang out with these losers." He eyed me. "Well, well. What do we have here? Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

Yugi gave a questioning stare with those famous piercing eyes. My eyes widened. "Try never."

I would never get a boyfriend, not after what happened. "Now back to you, Yugi. You were lucky."

"What do you mean?" Yugi answered calmly.

"I mean, you couldn't have beaten Pegasus, it's impossible!"

At that I managed a laugh. He glared right at me. "Oh! I'm sorry. You were serious?"

When I said that, he gripped my wrist and gripped it hard. "Kaiba, release her!" Yugi suddenly raised his voice.

"So, you think Pegasus is easy to beat, even when he uses his eye?"

I nodded. "Then prove it. Step into my limo. We'll play a little game called Duel Monsters."

"Hey! That's not fair! She doesn't have a deck!" Joey exclaimed.

"Rai," Yugi started. "You can use my deck."

"No. It's fine," I closed my eyes and grinned. My hand reached down and pulled out a dueling deck out of my belt. "I have a deck of my own."

"Alright, step into my limo." Kaiba said.

In the limo, I shuffled my deck and placed it on the table in front of me. "Okay, we'll both start out with 2000 life points, I got places to go. I'll start, I play Axe Raider in attack mode. Your turn"

"Yeah, I know. I'll play Dark Elf and have her attack Axe Raider. Hmm, I'll place one card face down. I'm done."

"Interesting, I'll place a card face down and that's all for now."

"Really, that's all you're going to do? Fine," I placed my hand on my deck. I instantly knew that this duel was over. "Kaiba, I win. First, I activate my trap card."

"What?! A trap?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Well obviously. Now, as I was saying, I activate a trap card, Ultimate Offering, which allows me to summon another monster to the field if I first give up 500 life points. I give up 500 life points to summon Magician's Valkyria. Now, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon this, the Wicked Eraser! This attack brings you down to zero."

I stepped out of the limo and, in frustration, Kaiba drove off. We split up when we reached Mr. Moto's game shop. When Yugi and I stepped inside the first thing we noticed was that it was freezing.

"Grandpa," the original Yugi was back calling his grandpa.

"Oho, ho, welcome home!" Gramps, as we call him, said as he stuck his head out of the storage room. "Oh! Hello Kurai!"

"Hello Mr. Moto. Uh, why is it so cold in here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Beats me. It's been like this the whole day. It must have something to do with the heater, but I can't find out what."

"Kurai, Grandpa! Come here!" It was Yugi calling from the upstairs living room.

We rushed up and met Yugi, who was in front of the T.V. "Listen to this." he said.

We looked at the screen. Kaiba's face appeared on the screen. "_I understand that there has been a heating problem throughout Domino. The Kaiba mansion has plenty of space. We would gladly hand out rooms to families who have this heater problem. But the rooms will eventually run out so make you're decision quickly."_

Hmm, so that's what he was talking about, I thought.

Yugi turned the T.V. off. "Do you think we should go?"

"Sure. It can't do us any harm," I answered. "But, maybe we should get the others."

"We could. Grandpa, are you going to come?" Yugi asked.

"Oho, I might as well." Grandpa replied.

"Yugi, I'll get the others and you and gramps can get a room big enough for us all. Sound good?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll go over right now," Yugi told me. "Uh, be careful."

I turned around and smiled, "Don't worry, I will be."

__

I walked around the city, trying to remember where Joey lived. "I think it was 6981 SE Time Ct. Domino City, Japan 61526." I said to myself. That area isn't the safest place to roam about especially is you're walking alone. I heard that people got jumped just for wearing the wrong clothes. But if that happened I'd be ready. There was the sound of twigs cracking. I turned around. I thought I saw someone behind me. I turned, jumped up, and grabbed a flag pole. I swung and stood on the flagpole, then jumped onto the roof of the nearest building. I saw a group of teenagers step out of the dark and look around. They didn't even bother to look up and walked away. That happens all the time in this area. Sometimes, I would come here to practice. I would wait in the neighborhood until a group of gangsters came up and tried to get me. Of course, they couldn't lay a finger on me. They kept saying that one moment I was in front of them and then the next I was behind them. I thought I could play it safe and continue in air but that would blow my cover as a regular human being. I continued on ground. It was at least five minuets before I reached Joey's house. I walked up the stairs (there was no elevator) and finally reached room 469. I cautiously knocked on the door. All of a sudden I heard a bottle slam into the door. I jumped. Then something else slammed into the door. It sounded like a plate, maybe china. There was some indistinct yelling. I knocked again, louder this time. This time Joey answered the door. "Rai! What are you doing here?"

A beer bottle went flying out the door. Joey and I dodged it to avoid getting cut. "Whoever it is, tell them no one here wants to see them!" a man's voice boomed.

Joey stepped out of the room and closed the door. I could see the heater problem affected him too for he was wearing sweatpants and a thick sweatshirt. "You're having the heater problem as well?" I asked.

Joey nodded. "You know, this isn't the best time. My dad just got himself drunk and as you found out, he's throwing everything he touches."

We heard another bottle crack. "Joey, Kaiba's opening rooms in his mansion for anyone affected by the heater thing, you wanna join us. I also need to get Tea and Tristan. Then we're going to meet Yugi at the mansion. So, you gonna join us?"

"You bet! It's better than watching my dad throw the couch around." Joey started for the said starting for the stairs.

When we were halfway down the stairs I asked, "Your dad throws the couch around?"

__

We started for Tea's house on Flower Grove. It was a less eventful walk but we did see Kaiba's limo parked outside Kaiba Land. Joey wanted to pop the tires and I had to remind him that he's giving us a warm place to stay for a while. He still wanted to pop them even as we reached Tea's house. I rang the doorbell. Tea's parents answered immediately. They were also bundled up. I kindly asked, "Is Tea home?"

"Yes, and who might you be?" the tall woman asked.

I was about to answer when Tea ran down the stairs. "Kurai, Joey! What are you doing here? Joey, what are you wearing?"

"Well I wasn't expecting to walk around. Are you going with us to Kaiba's place?"

Tea's eyes widened. She sent her parents to the kitchen. "What's all this about Kaiba?"

"Well, Kaiba's letting people crash at his place until the heater problem is fixed. We also need to get Tristan. You coming," I asked her.

"Okay. Mom, dad! I'm going to have a sleepover with Kurai, is that okay?" Tea yelled.

"Yeah, sure, have fun." her dad answered.

__

Tristan's house was a block away on Tattoo Ct. We reached there quickly. When we reached Tristan's place, he was standing outside holding a baby. "Tristan!" I exclaimed.

He looked up and gave an awkward wave. He placed the baby in the small crib outside the front door and walked over. "Hey, what exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." Joey returned.

"Well, my sister's visiting and I have to take care of her kid. Your turn," Tristan said.

"Tristan, do you have that problem with the heater? 'Cause if you do, you can join us. We're going to Kaiba's."I stated.

"Yeah, we have the heater problem. That's why I'm outside. It's warmer out here. Kaiba is giving out rooms? That's unlike him."

"Well it's better than freezing. You gonna come with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tristan said to us. He opened the door and shouted, "Hey, sis! You might wanna get your kid."

__

The walk to Seto Kaiba's house was long. But when we did reach the mansion, we saw Yugi outside walking in the garden. The others probably didn't see it but I could tell he was talking to his other self. I looked up at the sky and saw that is was clouded over. My sixth sense told me to look at the river. I did and noticed that it looked chocked up. A bell rang, announcing dinner, and loads of people came rushing in.

There was a large table in the center of the dining room; it could fit at least a hundred people, minimum. Yugi automatically picked a chair by one of the heads and we all just kind of piled around. When another bell rang the food was served and everyone dug in.

At around midnight, everyone was just about ready to sleep. Joey first checked the T.V. for any good shows. "Aw, only the news," he exclaimed.

Joey muted the sound and got into bed. He was soon out like a light. Everyone else was asleep soon after that. With the T.V. still on, no one noticed the main headline:** Hurricane!**

__

I suddenly woke up when I realized everything was wet. I gave a sudden jolt when I saw the place. No one was in bed. I ran to Yugi and Gramps' room. Only Mr. Moto was there and awake. I grabbed a jacket, draped it around him and went cautiously outside the room with him. "Evacuate!" Kaiba yelled.

People were in the hall screaming their heads off as they piled out of the building and on to the Kaiba Corp jets and helicopters for safety. The others were no where to be found. "I said evacuate!" Kaiba yelled at me.

No, I won't leave, not until finding the others, I thought while kicking off my shoes. I jumped off the rail, and dove into the water before Kaiba could stop me. In the water I searched desperately for a place that would serve as a locked room. I came back up for air and saw that Seto was still there, waiting for me to get out of the water_ (A/N: Awww!! Hehe)_. He had already sent Mr. Moto to the jet. I took a deep breath and dove back into the water. I saw three doors and to test my sixth sense, picked the far left door. When I reached the door it, to my dismay, was locked. Well there's water, I thought. I grabbed a hold of water _(A/N: Hi again. And yes, I do know that's not possible, hence the supernatural aspect)_ and grapping it hard switched the water into a cone of ice. Exhaling I threw the cone, aiming for the keyhole. As I hoped, I was dead on. The speed and pressure of the ice block cracked the door knob, unlocking it. I opened the door but found nothing. Frustrated and in need for air I slammed my fist into the wall. My uncontrolled anger must have blown a hole in the wall. Oops, I thought. Oddly enough, there wasn't any water in the nearby room until I destroyed it. The hole allowed me to breathe. I thought I heard someone way I can't swim. I followed the voice and found Joey; he forgot to kick and went under. I dove and grabbed his hand to pull him up. I soon heard a crack and Tristan and Tea surfaced. They immediately swam over when spotting us. "Uh, where's Yugi?" I asked.

"He was behind us." Tristan dove under and soon came back up along with Yugi.

The others started for the exit while I held on to Joey and guided him. When we reached the broken door I asked, "How long can you hold your breath Joey?"

"I don't know, but we can find out," he answered.

I dove still holding Joey's hand and surfaced a couple seconds later. A ladder soon dropped down and we climbed up. Kaiba handed me four towels and walked away. I handed them to Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Yugi handed it back to me, "I think it was meant for you." He said. I refused to take it, "I'll be fine, this happens to me all the time. I'm used to it. You might need it more than me."

The storm finally subsided and the water was removed along with ten dead bodies. Everyone else was shaken. Some fainted. Some people were still recovering from the shock. Everyone in the gang but me got a cold (maybe because people from my home tend to have a higher immunity).

As I walked around I saw Seto fixing the place up a bit. He saw me and I caught a small glimpse of a smile. He walked up to me and said, "You must be crazy! Diving in the water like that, you could have drowned."

"Crazy! You're the last person who should be talking about crazy," I had raised my voice. He gave a questioning gaze. "Four towels, I recall counting five people or are you partly blind!"

"Yugi is my rival, you expect me to give him hospitality?" Kaiba said.

"Rival? No, the other Yugi is your rival. You can't at least help him. I'm sure he would do the same for you, even if you're a rival." For once, Kaiba was silent.

I walked away. At school, our English teacher had us think of out most exciting adventure to turn into a paper. I was also reminded, in Egyptology, that I was leaving tomorrow. I walked to Kaiba's with Yugi and the others. "I can't believe you and Yugi are leaving tomorrow." Joey was saying.

I simply shrugged. I went to bed thinking about Egypt, breakfast, and the jewel. I thought that now would be the best time to open that mysterious package. In the cardboard box was a small jewelry box, small enough to put in your pocket. When I opened the box, my jaw dropped. Inside, there was a locket on a silver chain. I gently removed it and examined it. Engraved on the front was Kurai. And on the back it said, From MP. I opened the locket and a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and opened it up.

_Kurai,_

_I understand your birthday is coming soon. I know that I haven't been in touch for at least ten or eleven years. I haven't seen you since you were five. You've probably grown even more beautiful and talented than you were before. I wish I could see you now. I just can't live without seeing how you've grown. As I'm sure you've heard this from your mother, I'm going to say it again, keep the jewel safe. And to do so I've given you a little something, not just as a birthday gift, but for camouflage. The locket will fit the jewel perfectly._

_From,_

_M. Pegasus_

I clasped the locket around my neck and placed the jewel in the center, the jewel that was thought too powerful to be kept in a pharaoh's tomb. I must have been asleep for about three hours because when I woke up it was five am. I got dressed and went down to breakfast. As usual, the dining room as packed and looked good as new. After filling myself I began to walk back up to my room when Seto grabbed me and whispered, "Here."

He handed me a letter and walked away. That's one strange boy, I thought. I opened the letter and read it. I read it again to confirm I read it right. That's definitely one strange boy. But… I didn't finish my thought. It was too bad I was leaving today. At eight am, Yugi and I were ready to leave. We walked to Domino University and got on the bus that would take us to the airport. Tea, Tristan, and Joey were there to see us off. As the bus began to move, I saw Kaiba among the crowd. He waved and walked away. I finally found the perfect opening to that English paper: As I stared at the mirror, I was thinking of three things…

* * *

Final Notes: *Gasp!* It's a circle!!! Heh, Kaiba likes to walk away, doesn't he? (Yeah... that story probably sucked) Please R&R there's always room for improvement (like my English teacher says)


End file.
